Anthony Stark (Avengers/Transformers crossoververse)
Anthony Edward Stark, better known as Tony Stark or Iron Man, 'is an American businessman and superhero. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, a former weapons company which stopped making weapons after the Decepticon attack of Afghanistan of Blackout and Scorponok. Tony then one day purchased a yellow Chevrolet Camaro that turned out to be another Transformer known as Bumblebee, who was an "Autobot", the good team of Transformers who battled against the evil Decepticons. His best friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes owned a black GMC Topkick who was revealed to actually be the Autobot Ironhide. Bumblebee and Ironhide introduced them to the other Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime. Stark then also designed a suit of armor to combat the Decepticons by secret though it worried his secretary Pepper Potts as she was aware of his superhero identity. The Decepticon leader 'Megatron wanted to capture the AllSpark, a cube that created Transformers, in order to create more Decepticons. Iron Man however defeated the Decepticons with the help of the Autobots, as the AllSpark nearly gave Decepticon life to Iron Man's armor, however he absorbed it with his Arc Reactor, which lead out a blast that destroyed the AllSpark. Stark then revealed his secret identity to the world after the battle. After this, Iron Man joined the Avengers, a group of other superheroes. History Early Life Born on May 29, 1970 to legendary innovator, Manhattan Project engineer and weapons developer Howard Stark, Tony Stark's early life was often dominated by the absence of his father whom he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. Buying Bumblebee Tony one day visited a car dealer to buy a new car to add to his collection and drove on his friend James "Rhodey" Rhode's black GMC Topkick truck, claiming it to be better than any of the cars at the dealer. Then soon unknown to him a yellow Chevrolet Camaro parked to him where he then noticed it and wanted to purchase it. The Camaro had destroyed all of the other cars and Stark purchased it. Attack on Edwards Air Force Base Touching down in Afghanistan, Stark was greeted by members of the military before he presented Stark Industries' newest weapon, the Jericho missile, to the military spectators and demonstrated its capability. Giving a speech, Stark explained that the missile was so powerful that it would only be needed to be fired once to defeat the enemy, noting that was how his father Howard Stark had worked and it was a successful method. The missile was fired and Stark received a round of applause from everyone. As Stark's convey drove through Afghanistan to return to the United States Armed Forces base, the convoy was suddenly attacked by a helicopter "pilot", and the aircraft transformed into the Decepticon Blackout, which shocked Tony. While Stark was using his phone in his attempt to contact someone for assistance, one of Blackout' bombs suddenly landed right by him, Stark saw this and desperately attempted to get away, however he was too slow and the bomb exploded right beside him. After survivors led by Captain William Lennox had defeated Blackout's minion Scorponok, they arrived back and found Tony lying on the ground, and Rhodey ran over to him before they rescued him. Discovering the Transformers Upon Stark's return, his secretary Pepper Potts had heard the government's news discussing the attack on Edwards Air Force Base and worried about him. He explained that he should stop making weapons in order for them not fall in the hands of the Decepticons. Speaking as part discussing the Transformers, he explained just in case Stark Industries will stop making weapons, to which many agree to stop the Decepticons but so much on the company's behalf. That night, while asleep, he heard his Camaro's motor revving and realized his car is being stolen and rushed on his other car; a Audi R8 Sports car and chased after the Chevy which had drove to the junkyard where Tony found it transform into Bumblebee and watched as the Transformer gave a signal to the other Autobots. The police had arrived responding to Stark's of his belief of Bumblebee being stolen, but they left once they found the Camaro empty and as a vehicle. The next day, Tony was followed by Bumblebee whom he mistaken for stalking him and drove off his Audi R8 again to "escape" and drove to a garage where things seemed bleak for him as there was no longer to go to escape as Bumblebee pulled up to the garage. As Stark told his last words he was pushed out his Audi, which transformed into Sideways. Sideways chased after him ruthlessly before he was saved by Bumblebee into whom he gotten being getting drove away from the Decepticon. As Sideways reached them, Bumblebee transformed into robot form and guarded Tony as he fought Sideways, pushing him hard and damaging him. Bumblebee introduced himself to Stark before driving to what was originally thought to be home, but instead first to Rhodey's home where Tony told the truth to his friend but the two were surprised to see Rhodey's Topkick transform into the Autobot Ironhide. The two Autobots then took them to an alley and Tony told home is the other way, although they actually took them to introduce them to the other Autobots arrivals; leader Optimus Prime, second-in-command Jazz, and medic Ratchet while Bumblebee and Ironhide are revealed to scout and weapons expert. Optimus reveals that Tony's father while developing weapons and searching for tech, had stumbled upon the deactivated body of Megatron, who was accidently reactivated to the point of realizing he could use his weapons on his search of the AllSpark, which will be used to activate machinery and create more Decepticons. Stark then claims he's done making weapons though he discovers the Decepticons of Earth have stolen his weapons, which shocks him. Arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. While the Autobots go to Tony's home, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive and decide to apprehend Tony Stark for his weapons and the fact of finding Bumblebee. However, the Autobots arrive to find their human friend and Prime rips the roof off of the vehicle Stark is in. Although being freed, S.H.I.E.L.D. ambushes Bumblebee and takes him into custody at their headquarters, Hoover Dam. The next day Tony goes to the headquarters to have Bumblebee handed back to him but ends up in a presentation by SHIELD director Nick Fury along the military to show Megatron, in cryo-stasis, whom Tony reveals about. The other part of the presentation is the AllSpark, a large cube. Stark tells if they free Bumblebee, who does so after nearly attacking his captors, and shrinks the AllSpark to pocket size and hands it over to Stark, who runs off before the Decepticons can capture it. Becoming Iron Man Stark goes home and realizes he must destroy all of his weapons in the possession of the Decepticons, pulling out his dad's files of an Arc Reactor and a gold-titanium alloy. He realizes he can create a titanium alloy armor powered by a miniaturized Arc Reactor, and after doing so goes out to do his mission. While flying in the air via boot jets, he is approached by two F-22 Raptors were ordered by Rhodes to take out the unknown target, with Iron Man soon finding them directly behind him and attempting to lock on with their weapons, forcing Iron Man to use his new armor's upgraded flight systems to evade the attacks. As the jets continued targeting him, Iron Man found they had locked on with a missile so used flairs to destroy the missile before it could hit him, being blown forward by the force of the explosion. Having managed to use his superior manoeuvring systems to hide underneath of the jets itself without being seen, Stark called Rhodes and revealed his true identity to him in an attempt to have the attack called off, with Rhodes being horrified that he had sent some of his own equipment into an active war zone without informing him. While Rhodes tried to stop the attack, Major Allen however order the pilots to take the shot when they could get clear view of him. However, while trying to evade the attack, one of the Raptors turned out to be the Decepticon Starscream and collided into Iron Man to fight him. Iron Man eventually pushed the other Raptor out of the way to save the human pilot from the Decepticon. Iron Man, having made short work of Starscream, destroyed the weapons used by him and the ones used by other Decepticons in the sight. ]] Once back at Tony Stark's Mansion, Iron Man was then helped out of his armor by both Dum-E and U, finding the experience fairly painful as they struggled to find a way to get him back out. During this, Stark was soon discovered by Pepper Potts who had just walked into his workshop to find him still half in his armor. Stark joked that it was still not actually the worst thing that she had ever caught him doing while Potts was horrified to see bullet holes in the armor. Next Mission With the mission to defeat the Decepticons almost a success, Stark went back to work in tweaking the Iron Man armor in improving its performance. He was soon joined by Pepper Potts who feared confronting Transformers as Iron Man would result in him being killed but Stark furiously refused to listen. They eventually heard Megatron awaken from his state and knew he had wanted the AllSpark. Tony and Pepper drove in Bumblebee while Bonecrusher and Sideways chased after them. Optimus Prime held off and fought Bonecrusher while Iron Man took on Sideways. Sideways was incapacitated by Iron Man and damaged, an so Stark still had the AllSpark and traveled across the city chased by the Decepticons while the other Autobots covered him. Battle of Mission City During the battle, Starscream arrived and blasted a missile at Bumblebee, blasting his legs off. asTonySam discovered to his horror when Bumblebee crawled from the wreckage. Soon, the other Decepticons arrived, followed by Megatron himself, and the remaining Autobots were engaged. Pepper and Tony hoisted Bumblebee onto an abandoned tow truck, but refused to leave his side. The Autobot silently handed his friend the All Spark, trusting the fate of his people into the boy's hands, and urged him to run while he still could. As Iron Man ran off, Pepper drove Bumblebee away from the fighting to relative safety. Iron Man was then shot down by Devastator whom Bumblebee and the military were fighting. Rhodes encouraged Iron Man as he and Bumblebee blasted Devastator and the Decepticon was destroyed when Bumblebee blasted his plasma canon and Iron Man blasted a missile at his spark. Later on, Optimus Prime had arrived and fought Megatron but was taken out and damaged before Megatron left and grabbed Jazz, but before he could get killed Iron Man saved him and was grabbed by the Decepticon himself, who took the AllSpark from him and decided to give life to the armor Iron Man worn, shoving the AllSpark into it with the AI temporarily becoming the consciousness of the suit but Stark removed the helmet ("decapitating" the living armor) and absorbed the cube by having it pushed into his Arc Reactor, damaging it though Stark pulled Megatron in, as he was destroyed in the process and Tony nearly died. Rhodey and Pepper rushed to him while Prime held him and acknowledged Stark as a hero. However, his Arc Reactor recharged thanks to Ratchet. I am Iron Man The next morning, news had spread of Stark's new alter ego, dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Stark then held a press conference where Agent Coulson gave him a detailed fabricated cover story about his whereabouts and advised him to state that Iron Man was his personal bodyguard. However, during the course of the conference, in a moment of self-clarity, Stark instead announced to the public that he himself was indeed the Iron Man. Stark Industries Later on, Tony ordered that Stark Industries would grab the body of Megatron and store into an empty lab of the company to study him more. Relationships Family *Howard Stark †- Father Friends and Allies *James Rhodes- Best Friend *Pepper Potts- Assistant and Friend *Autobots- Allies **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee- Friend/Partner **Jazz **Ironhide **Ratchet- Savior Enemies *Decepticons- Enemies **Megatron†- Enemy ***Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger- Former Friend turned Enemy **Sideways- Former personal car turned enemy **Starscream **Devastator †- Enemy and Victim **Blackout ***Scorponok Appearances *Canon (4 films) **Avengers/Transformers crossoververse ***''Iron Man vs. Transformers'' ***''The Incredible Hulk'' ***''The Avengers'' ***''Iron Man'' Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Autobots Category:Iron Man Humans Category:Tyran 809.769 Gamma